1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and more particularly to an electronic timepiece using persistent electrochromic materials as a display element.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, digital timepieces have employed light-emitting diodes, liquid crystals, miniature light bulbs and the like as display elements. These display elements, however, require the application of a voltage or electric current for the entire duration of a display and therefore from a power consumption standpoint such displays are unsuitable for use wherein long periods of displays are desired, particularly for calendar displays and the like.